Show me your Love
by Khasabat04
Summary: Kau cemburu padaku..kau inginkan aku dalam genggamanmu..Perluhkah cinta itu di kobarkan atau perlukah kita tau bahwa seseorang itu mencintai kita? angin kan menjawab..tanpa kau minta angin akan memberikan jawabannya padamu…Tanpa kau minta semua akan membisikkan cinta padamu..Kau tau…kau yang special..( Luhan XIumin )


**Show me your Love**

**Agrns|nc|romance maybe**

**Pairing :**

**Luhan (n) v Xiumin**

**Summary :**

**Kau cemburu padaku..kau inginkan aku dalam genggamanmu..**

**Perluhkah cinta itu di kobarkan atau perlukah kita tau bahwa seseorang itu mencintai kita? angin kan menjawab..tanpa kau minta angin akan memberikan jawabannya padamu…**

**Tanpa kau minta semua akan membisikkan cinta padamu..**

**Kau tau…kau yang special..**

**Only you**

**You**

**!**

**_Luhan, Luhan…aku lelah dengan semua ini…haruskah aku diam menunggumu disini…? haruskah aku hanya diam tidak berdaya seperti makluk mati.. hatiku sakit…nyeri dibadan ini t terasa seperti pilunya hati saat kau bersama gadis lain.._**

**_Ya..Luhan..apa arti diriku dalam hidup,mu….Luhan apa yang membuatmu berubah? Kau tidak lagi mencintaiku?atau kau hanya mempermainkanku seperti yang kau katakan.._**

**Ku basuh luka lebam dilenganku, sungguh menyedihkan seorang artis terkenal yang kini hanya bisa terdiam didalam rumah besar milik Luhan— sekarang tidak ada lagi Xiumin yang ceria dengan gaya childish tidak ada lagi tawa di sudut bibirku, meski berpura – pura, meski mencoba ingin tersenyum tapi—ah aku tidak bertenaga menyunggingkan senyum—sakit, perih dihati dan diragaku..**

**Keputusanku untuk menerima pinangan Luhan yang notabene artis debutan baru merubah segala hidupku, merubah semua mimpi indah menjadi sebuah mimpi, ah aku tidak berpikir ini mimpi tapi aku juga tidak mau berpikir ini nyata..**

**"auw…"**

**"****_gwacana_**** nona? "**

**Aku mengangguk, bibi Lee membantuku mengobati luka di lenganku..luka yang aku dapat dari Luhan..**

**"nona kenapa anda tidak keluar saja dari rumah ini?pergilah.."**

**" aniyo imo, Luhan suamiku..dan aku tidak mau imo kena masalah gara – gara aku pergi.."**

**" imo tidak apa –apa nona..imo tidak sanggup melihat nona selalu disakiti tuan.."**

**Aku hanya menggeleng,meringis menahan nyeri di tanganku.**

**Bibi Lee adalah kepala rumah tangga yang Luhan percaya untuk mengawasiku . Bibi Lee juga yang diam – diam memberiku obat saat Luhan selesai mengamuk dengan sebab tidak jelas dan meninggalkanku terkapar penuh luka lebam bekas sabetan sabuk . Bibi Lee lah yang selalu menangis dalam diamnya saat melihat atau mendengar teriakan ku . Aku lemah, aku tak berdaya, aku pula ppabo—aku – aku –aku ingin mengahiri semua ini, tapi jika aku melihat Luhan tengah tertidur dalam damainya aku masih berharap ketika dia bangun ini semua akan berahir dan kembali seperti sediakala.. Luhan menjadi Luhanku yang dulu lagi..**

**"berbaringlah****_ imo_**** akan mengobati luka dipunggung mu.."**

**Ku anggukkan kepalaku, membaringkan tubuh agar bisa terobati—ah aku tidak ingin melihat lagi punggungku, entah seperti apa bentuknya saat ini.. mungkin seperti sebuah lukisan abstrak dengan garis-garis seperti zebra atau seperti harimau belang—entahlah .**

**" ada apa dengan tuan Luhan? Kenapa dia melakukan ini pada nona?padahal sebelum menikah dan menjadi artis terkenal dia tidak pernah mau menyakiti apapun..bahkan dia membiarkan tangannya digigit lintah tanpa mengusir lintah itu pergi..tapi kenapa sekarang seperti bukan tuan Luhan…"**

**Aku hanya mengangguk mengiakan pernyataan dari Bibi-Lee,Luhan ku adalah orang yang paling baik didunia. Dia menepati janjinya untuk melamarku dipanggung saat pertama dia debut. Kami adalah teman sejak kecil setiap hari bersama tumbuh dan menghabiskan waktu selalu berdua.. Luhanku adalah laki-laki yang paling baik yang akan selalu ku cintai dan dia pun berjanji untuk menjaga dan mencintai Xiuminnya dengan segenap cinta..Luhanku sangat lembut dan tampan..**

**Tapi semua…**

**Kini air mata ku kembali mengalir,aku terisak membenamkan wajahku dibantal,aku tidak mau bibi Lee menghawatirkanku..**

**Ingatanku selalu berjalan menuju awal dari perlakuan kasar Luhan, dia melihatku sedang berciuman disebuah film yang baru saja aku bintangi..dia cemburu! Aku senang dia cemburu karena kata orang itu tanda cinta tapi kemudian tanpa aku tau Luhan membatalkan Kontrak yang aku tanda tangani entah bagaimana dia merundingkannya dengan pihak Label, saat aku protes dia hanya diam dan pergi.**

**Tidak menunggu lama Luhan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan—dia bersama dengan Gadis lain, dia mengacuhkanku dan membawa gadisnya kekamar. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan dikamar..aku tidak ingin memikirkannya..**

**Aku menunggu dan terus menunggu,menunggu penjelasan dari apa yang Ku lihat? hingga pagi menjelang aku berdiri didepan pintu kamar kami—dan pintu terbuka..**

**" siapkan sarapan aku akan pergi nanti…"**

**Ucapnya tanpa memandangku, aku bisa melihat seorang gadis sedang tertidur dibawah selimut dan pakaian nya—sudah terlepas kesegala arah.**

**Air mataku meleleh—menatap Luhan..**

**"Jangan Cengeng!cepat sana pergi!dasar perempuan sialan!"**

**"Lulu!"**

**"mwo? Kau membentak suamimu hah? Kau menantangku?"**

**"Lulu jelaskan apa ini!?"**

**"tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan pergi atau aku terpaksa main kasar denganmu!"**

**Ya, itu awal Luhanku berubah aku pun tidak tau pasti mengapa Luluku berubah, yang aku tau hatiku sakit..**

**"SHIITT!' hari ini aku mendapat jadwal lagi..ah..malas,nya…**

**Ku langkahkan kakiku memasuki sebuah bar yang selalu bisa membuatku merasa lupa segalanya—menjadi Kosong..**

**" mau whine?"**

**Seorang gadis dengan pakaian ala kadarnya menunjukkan semua lekuk tubuhnya menuangkan segelas wine untukku aku tersenyum..**

**"kau sedang kusut ****_chagy_****?"**

**"****_ne_****,aku butuh penyegaran.."**

**Dia tersenyum seakan tau maksudku dia mendekatiku dan mulai memainkan tangannya menyusup kejaket kulit yang aku kenakan. Siapa yang akan menolak rangsangan seperti itu? Ku letakkan gelas wine yang telah kosong tadi dan mulai membalas perlakuannya, Ku raih tengkuknya memperdalam ciumanku.**

**Tanpa menatap menatap mata , dan melihat wajah yang merah padam karena salting. Sepertinya pengaruh alcohol membuat ku lupa daratan. Ku dekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, semakin dekat dan semakin dekat sampai akhirnya tidak ada jarak di antara kami berdua. Bibirku kini berhimpitan dengan bibirnya—**

_**"eemmpphh.."**_** kedua bibir itu kini saling mengginggit. Ciuman iseng itu kini berubah menjadi ciuman liar di antara keduanya. Oh Sehun gadis yang kini memejamkan matanya dan menikmati sensasi ciuman hangat yang kami lakukan, aku mulai mengulum dan menggigit bibir bawahnya yang mendapat pertanda itu langsung membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah ku masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya.**

**"jangan disini..diatas saja…"**

**Aku menggendongnya tanpa melepas ciumanku didaerah miliknya, aku semakin memperdalam ciuman, kini tangannya mulai bergerak nakal menggoda tubuhku, cekatan dia mulai melucuti pakain ku dan tidak mau kalah aku pun telah meraih dada indahnya yang tidak lagi dihalangi sehelai kainpun..aku melepaskan ciumanku dan beralih mengecup leher jenjangnya, menghisapnya sehingga meninggalkan banyak jejak ciuman disana..**

_**"emhh.. Luhanie-ah.."**_

**Sehun terus menerus menunjukkan keahliannya, aku merangkak memainkan bagianku, ku cium buah dadanya dan meremas pelan membuat Sehun mengejang terlebih saat aku mulai menyentuh daerah sensitifnya. Aku melebarkan kakinya hingga membuat daerah sensitifnya terlihat indah. Aku mulai menempelkan milikku kedaerahnya penuh nafsu tapi…**

**.**

**_Hiks..hiks…t bisakah kau melihatku lagi..hiks..Luhan..hiks…_**

**_._**

**Suara yang sangat familier,kenapa bisa terdengar ah persetan saat ini yang ada adalah kenikmatan karna aku bisa mendapatkan primadona bar seutuhnya..aku memulainya lg..tp…**

**.**

**_Luluku…Luhanku sangat baik..aku mencintai Luhanku..dan Luhanku mencintai Xiuminnya dan berjanji tdak akan menyakiti Xiuminnya.._**

**Suara itu lagi…aisss kenapa muncul disaat seperti ini?**

**"wae Chagy?ayo lakukan…"**

**Sehun menyentuh milikku dan menyodorkannya ke daerah nya..tapi ah moodku hilang aku melepas cengkraman Oh Sehun berjalan kekamar mandi..**

**"mungkin lain kali..aku lupa hari ini masih ada jadwal.."**

**"ah…kau membuatku menunggu Luhan..apa kau tidak mau denganku karna aku bukan artis..?"**

**"anniyo..bukan itu..tapi moodku benar-benar sudah hilang.."**

**Mungkin Sehun bertanya apa yang membuatku langsung memakai pakaianku setelah dari kamar mandi. Ku lajukan mobilku memasuki sebuah rumah besar..awas saja kalau dia sudah tidur!dia harus bertanggung jawab atas hilangnya moodku!**

**Ku buka pintu kamar nya,kosong..apa dia kabur?**

**Baguslah….tapi awas saja kalau dia kabur..aku mendekat kekamarku..ada seseorang..menangis…ku buka knop pintu perlahan..bibi Lee dia sedang apa dikamarku?**

**" nona..aku akan selalu berdoa untukmu..untuk kau yang setia menunggu tuan Luhan,dan sabar menerima perlakuan kasarnya…nona..imo rindu dengan senyum nona saat nona baru saja pindah kerumah ini 2 tahun lalu..imo ingin nona bisa tersenyum lagi seperti di dvd yang sering imo tonton..imo tidak sanggup membandingkan saat itu dan sekarang..nona..tidurlah..aku berharap nona akan menemui soosok tuan yang dulu,meski dimimpi tersenyumlah..imo yakin tuan tidak akan pulang sekarang..dia pasti sedang sibuk..jadi imo akan membiarkan nona disini..besok pagi imo akan membangunkan nona sebelum tuan datang…mimpi indah nona.."**

**Aku berpindah dari pintu membiarkan bibi Lee pergi,perlahan ku masuki kamarku siap membangunkan gadis yang sedang enak tidur diranjangku. Tidak taukah dia merusak moodku!**

**Kusibbakkan selimut yang menutupinya dengan kasar..dia masih diam..dan apa yang ku lihat..**

**Pipiku terasa hangat..ani..butiran bening dr mataku sukses meluncur dipipiku…**

**.**

**_Apa yang telah aku lakukan?apa yang ku perbuat?setan macam apa aku?_**

**_._**

**Aku menutup mulutku..tanganku mataku dipenuhi air..ku lihat seseorang yang tengah tertidur tengkurap dengan punggung yang terluka..bekas sabuk…dan..itu sabukku…**

**Aku mendekat mengambil selimut yang tadi ku paksa..ku aduk –aduk laci mencari kotak obat..perlahan ku oleskan salep pengering luka dan pencegah infeksi di punggungnya..bukan hanya punggungnya..tapi hampir seluruh tubuhnya…perlahan ku buka bajunya dan menggantikanya dengan baju yang bersih tanpa bercak darah. Tidak ada hasrat untuk bercinta..aku malu..aku takut..aku menyesal..**

**Air mataku mengiringi setiap gerakanku yang menggantikannya..tubuh mungil itu..tubuh mungil yang tak seharusnya seperti itu,aku….aku benar benar iblis..aku jahat..apa karna cemburukah?**

**Perasaan kesal yang dimulai saat pernikahan berjalan 1 bulan, aku marah saat melihat Xiumini berciuman dengan seorang actor disebuah film,meski aku tau itu tidak terjadi karna aku ada disana saat pengambilan gambar tapi..saat melihat didepan layar lebar adegan itu terlihat seakan nyata. Aku cemburu terlebih banyak yang mengatakan mereka serasi..dan cocok jika itu nyata..bagaimana aku tidak meledak?**

**Ahirnya aku mulai mengekang dan membalasnya secara fisik ataupun batin..aku yakin saat ini dia pasti ingin lari dariku..**

**" Xiumin cinta Luhan,Luhanku cinta Xiuminnya…selalu.."**

**Dia mengigau..dan di igauannya dia masih mengatakan itu…**

**"Xiumin-ah jeongmal mianhe…aku rela jika kau meninggalkanku..aku rela..jika bisa melihat senyummu yang dulu lagi.."**

**Ku kecup bibir dan keningnya..**

**"saranghae Xiumin-ah.."**

**Kututup pintu meninggalnya damai dalam tidurnya,aku melangkah kedapur..dan kambali keruang tv..**

**.**

**.**

**"eugh…ah…."**

**Aku menggeliat mencoba mengumpulkan nyawa..menoleh disekelilingku..mataku terbelalak. **

**Aku masih dikamar Luhan…**

**.**

**_Bagaimana jika ia tiba – tiba pulang dan menyadari aku disini dia pastiakan sangat marah..ani…aku harus cepat – cepat pergi… _**

**_._**

**Setengah berlari aku mengambil baju baju ku yang telah diganti,mungkin sat aku tertidur bibi Lee yang menggantinya untukku.. ku temui bibi Lee didapur …**

**"imo apa Luhan belum pulang?kenapa tidak membangunkanku tapi malah menggantikan bajuku…"**

**Bibi Lee terlihat bingung**

**" tuan Luhan belum pulang, imo lupa kalau nona ada dikamar tuan. Tapi imo tidak menggantikan baju nona…"**

**"ttapi imo.."**

**" mungkin nona lupa..atau mengigau ganti dengan baju milik tuan .."**

**Mendengar aku memakai pakaian Luhan mataku langsung menoleh memperhatikan baju yang ku pakai…sebuah kemeja putih ringan berlengan panjang yang menutupi tanganku..dan celana piama Luhan..masa' aku berani memakai pakaian miik Luhan? Semenjak Luhan marah karna cemburu selama 2 tahun ini aku sama sekali tidak di ijinkan menyentuh barang – barang miliknya..apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?**

**Aku berbalik untuk mengganti dengan bajuku sebelum Luhan pulang tapi aku menabrak seseorang yang aku harap dia belum dirumah…**

**Diam..aku bersiap menerima kemarahannya..tapi dia menyingkirkanku dengan pelan..ani..Luhan yang menyingkir mencari ruang..**

**"imo..masakkan aku topoki ramyeon…"**

**Ku lihat bibi Lee juga menatap wass – was..menunggu apa yang akan Luhan lakukan padaku..Luhan mengambil pisau..ani apa dia mau membunuhku..Bibi Lee menahan lengannya sambil menangis..aku terpaku..aku takut..**

**"tuan aniya…jangan sa.."**

**" ada apa kau imo? Apa aku ingin makan apel saja tidak boleh, sudah jangan urusi aku.."**

**Luhan duduk disamping tempatku mematung..tiba – tiba dia mengebrak meja..**

**"cih dasar apel tak berguna!membuat ku kesal saja…!imo aku harap sarapanku akan selesai saat aku turun nanti.."**

**Dia pergi setelah meletakkan pisau dan apelnya..ya aku ingat Luhan paling suka makan apel tapi dia paling benci untuk mengupasnya..karna dia tidak bisa memegang pisau dengan benar…**

**Imo mendekatiku..**

**"..tadi imo berfikir tuan akan melukai nona dengan pisau itu..imo tidak mau kehilangan nona.."**

**" imo gomawo..ah sekarang kajja kita buat sarapan untuk Luhan.."**

**Topoki ramyeon adalah makanan kesukaan Luhan,dan itu biasanya aku yang membuat mungkin tanpa ia sadari ia menyuruhku untuk memasakkannya sarapan..**

**.**

**_Apa Luhanku akan kembali…? Kembali menjadi Lulu yang aku rindukan?_**

**.**

**Saat ini aku duduk disampingnya bersama bibi Lee untuk sarapan bersama..hening..aku tidak berani memecah keheningan..ku lirik Luhan yang makan dengan lahap..aku senang dia mau memakan masakanku lagi..setidaknya berarti dia mengijinkan ku memasakkannya lagi,setidaknya aku memiliki harapan dia akan kembali menjadi Luhanku…**

**Seakan tau pertanyaan yang ingin aku lontarkan bibi Lee tersenyum..**

**"tuan,kau pulang jam berapa semalam..?mianhe aku tak bisa membukakan pintu untukmu…"**

**"gwacana aku pulang jam 12.."**

**Mataku dan imo terbelalak … berarti Luhan tau aku tidur dikamarnya.."**

**"tu..tuan…"**

**"selesai..aku harus pergi.."**

**Tiba- tiba bel berbunyi imo segera berlari meinggalkan kami berdua..Luhan sibuk dengan apel yang tadi aku kuppaskan untuknya..**

**"mianhe…" ucapku lirih**

**Dia tak merespon apapun..**

**Keheningan kembali tercipta..dia mengambil kunci dan berdiri,aku menatapnya penuh penyesalan tapi..**

**.**

**_Luhanku tersenyum?apa itu senyum?...dia tersenyum kearahku?benarkah?_**

**_._**

**"nona…nonaaaaaa…ada hadiah untukmu…"**

**Teriakan Bibi Lee mengagetkan ku,dia berlari sambil membawa sebuah buket bunga lili..bunga lili..**

**"kyaaa bunga lili..cantiik…"**

**Sebuah pekikan yang tak kusadari..aku memekik bahagia..entah apa yang membuatku bahagia tapi melihat bunga lili itu perasaan ku kembali damai..aku tersadar ada sepasang mata elang yang menatapku..aku menghentikan pekikan girangku dan melirik ke arahnya, dia cepat – cepat memalingkan muka…**

**"aku pergi dulu.."**

**Dia berjalan setelah mengacak rambutku sekilas…**

**Aku menangis…**

**.**

**_Luhanku kembali…dia tersenyum kearahku…dia menyentuh ku..dia pamit padaku…._**

**_._**

**Bibi Lee melayangkan tangannya didepan wajahku..aku tersentak..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa bulan telah berlalu Luhan benar – benar membiarkanku…terus diam padaku..**

**" ini nona,kau mendapat bunga lagi…"**

**Aku memperhatikan bunga lili di tangan bibi Lee,aku mendesah..**

**" siapa yang melakukan ini?"**

**Pikiranku mengatakan ini sebuah lelucon,setiap hari aku mendapatkan sebuah hadiah..di depan teras..tak ada nama pengirim hanya ucapan maaf dan cinta..**

**" tidak taukah aku sudah memiliki Luhan.."**

**Aku kira itu dari Kris lawan mainku sebelum aku berhenti dari drama tapi setelah dia datang membawa bunga mawar aku tidak yakin itu dia..atau Chanyeol sunbaeku yang mengirimkan hadiah – hadiah itu tapi ani..dia tidak menyukai warna netral..dan dia tidak suka dengan hal – hal sepele..**

**.**

**_Lalu jika bukan mereka,nuguya?jawablah…_**

**_._**

**Pintu dibuka kasar..apa Luhan pulang dengan mabuk lagi?,aku cepat – cepat berlari kebawah untuk menyambutnya namun ani..bukan Luhan..seorang Gadis yang berpakaian tipis boleh dibilang terawang dan memperlihatkan sebuah pemandangan yang indah menurut para laki-laki..sebuah bra yang hanya menutupi sebagian kecil dari buah dadanya..**

**Gadis cantik dengan rok yang boleh dibilang seperti daleman..aku pikir itu pasti bareng dengan cdroomnya..**

**Dia datang dengan 2 orang bodyguard…**

**" nuguseyo?"**

**Tanya ku,bibi Lee menyamping di sebelahku..gadis tadi menghembuskan asap rokok dr mulutnya..**

**"aku hanya ingin mencari Luhan..dimana dia?"**

**" jam seperti ini dia belum pulang.."**

**Siapa gadis ini?dia mengangguk,angguk menatapku sekilas..**

**Aku memiringkan kepala kepalaku..**

**"pantas dia menolakku..ternyata kau lumayan juga..kajja kita pergi,katakan pada suamimu..aku akan pergi dengan seseorang…dan katakan padanya aku menyukaimu.."**

**Lho?apa yang dimaksud gadis itu..?aneh…**

**.**

**.**

**Setelah seharian bergulat dengan aktifitas dunia keartisan membuatku sedikit lelah..tapi setidaknya saat aku pulang akan ada seseorang yang menungguku..ah mungkin aku salah mengharap dia masih mencintaiku tapi..aku harap senyumnya kembali..seperti saat sebelum aku menjadi iblis yang membuatnya menderita secara fisik dan batinnya..**

**Aku sering melihat dia girang menerima hadiah yang ku kirimkan dan langsung mencobanya dia terlihat cantik.. Tao benar – benar pandai tak salah aku menyerahkan tugas itu padanya..keke. Kris kau berguna juga, ah bukan kau tapi Manajermu..hehe..**

**Kadang aku melihat Xiumin hanya memandangi hadiah dan bunga yang ia trima dengan sebuah gumanan yang membuatnya terlihat lucu..dia sangat lucu dan terlihat ppabo saat menerka – nerka dari mana datangnya hadiah dan bunga itu..**

**.**

**_Mungkin seorang pangeran yang akan membahagiakanku….tapi pangeranku adalah Luhanku..bukan yang lain…aku tidak mau yang lain…aku mau Luhanku.._**

**.**

**Ucapan yang selalu membuatku menyunggingkan seulas senyum..dia , apa dia sangat mencintaiku..?mencintai iblis yang telah menyakitinya..perkataan itu membuatku tersanjung juga membuatku menderita..**

**_Xiumin-ah kau bisa pergi,aku akan merelakan kau bebas dengan warna dan duniamu…kau boleh melepas tanganku…dan saat itu aku akan mengantar mu kepintu kebebasanmu..tapi aku tak akan pernah mau melepas tanganku sebelum kau melepasku..cintaku untukmu adalah selamanya..dan ppabonya gara – gara cintaku itu aku berubah menjadi iblis …_**

**_._**

**Terlalu larut untuk mendengarkan bisikan cinta dan cerita dari Xiumin, mungkin ia telah tidur, perlahan ku buka knop pintu kamarnya. Aku ingin melihatnya, aku akui aku merindukannya seharian ini.**

**Ku benahi hadiah – hadiah itu..dan membenarkan posisi tidurnya..dasar childish dia masih memeluk boneka rusa besar yang ku dapat saat kencan pertama dengannya ditaman bermain sebelum kami terjun menjadi artis..**

**" Annyeong Xiumin-ah..jeongmal ppogosippo..mianhe aku terlambat..jadwalku sangat padat ditambah dokter sialan itu menahanku lebih lama…"**

**"eugh…"**

**Xiumin menggeliat saat aku menciumnya. Aku tersenyum menjauhkan wajahku..dr wajahnya..**

**"saranghaeyo..mimmpi indah ya..dan tersenyum esok.."**

**Kucium keningnya dan pergi kembali kekamarku.**

**Tubuhku benar – benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi..ku raih map yang Jungsoo hyung berikan..sebuah surat medis..**

**Aku t tertarik dengan diagnose – diagnose membosankan tentang penyakitku…**

**Biarlah pemyakit ini membunuhku..biarlah aku akan mati..jika itu benar..aku hanya ingin mengucapkan kata maaf untuk Xiumin-ku..**

**.**

**_Xiumin-ah bertahanlah sebentar… aku hanya akan menahanmu seebentar..chankaman.._**

**_._**

**Aku terlalu plinplan untuk menarik ulur perasanku..disatu sisi aku ingin Xiumin cepat – cepat meninggalkanku sendiri, disatu sisi aku menahannya untuk beberapa saat sebelum aku mati,disisi lain aku benar – benar tak ingin dia pergi..**

**"hugh..hughk…"**

**Ku tekan dadaku untuuk tetap stabil..**

**"jangan sekarang…jangan dirumah…"**

**Seharian aku tidak keluar kamar, aku tidak mau diganggu dan mengurung diri di dalam kamar..dadaku sesak..**

**"hugh..hughk..aiss..kenapa harus ber..darah…"**

**Ku usap darah dari sudut bibirku. **

**"..kau bisa kemari hyung?...hughk.."**

**_"..chankaman!aku akan bergegas..!"_**

**Ku tutup sambungan telpku. Ya aku butuh dokter sekarang..meski aku menolak perawatan intensif tapi aku juga butuh dokter untuk membantuku membersihkan darah..aiss jantungku…**

**Tidak lama pintu diketuk**

**"nuguya?"**

**"jungsoo..kajja buka pintnya.."**

**Dengan limbung aku membuka pintu..aku menahan diriku agar tak terjatuh..**

**Hyung memapahku kembali keran jangku setelah mengunci pintu..**

**" kau ppabo rusa besar!kajja kita ke Rumah Sakit.."**

**"heh..aku menelpmu bukan untuk ke Rumah Sakit tapi untuk memintamu obat kemarin aku lupa meletakkannya di kulkas..dan..tolong bereskan kamarku sebelum mereka tau.."**

**Ku lihat matanya mengencang. Aku hanya tersenyum getir sambil tetep memegangi dadaku…aku measakan kegelapan merobohkanku…ah..mungkin saatku tiba..**

**Oethoke?mworago? Itulah pertanyaan yang ku lemparkan saat kemarin jungsoo hyung memberitahu penyakitku..aku tak percaya bahwa ada kelainan di jantungku..dan parahnya aku baru bisa merasakan nya sekarang..dan waktuku tinggal sebentar…sebentar lagi aku akan mati..**

**" kau benar – benar membuatku khawatir..gwacanayo Luhan-ah..eum..bangunlah..kau belum makan.."**

**Suara itu..kurasakan sesuatu menempel didahiku—dingin – tangan halus itu mengusap lembut air yang mengalir dri handuk..**

**"nona istrirahatlah..biar imo yang menjaga tuan..bagaimana kalau tuan tau nona kemari..tuan bisa marah besar..dan nona…"**

**" aku lebih suka Luhan menyiksaku dari pada seperti ini..dia sedang sakit imo.."**

**" tapi tuan hanya demam…"**

**" tinggalkan kami imo,aku akan menemani suamiku,lagian jungsoo oppa sudah memberikannya obat penenang jadi dia bisa tidur.."**

**Hatiku sakit mendengar suara ini..suara indah yang mampu melumpuhkan duniaku..ku dengar pintu tertutup..suara isakan membuat hatiku pilu..**

**.**

**_Tuhan kenapa kau ta ambil nyawaku begitu saja…cepatlah…aku tak mau melihat dan mendengar dia menangisiku…_**

**_._**

**"eugh…"**

**Ku coba membuka mataku ya aku tak ingin bersembunyi lagi..aku tidak sanggup..**

**"Lulu gwacanayo?gwacanayo?mana yang sakit?mana?"**

**Tangan mungil itu meraba tubuhku aku..aku…aku bangkit, Xiumin menatap ku lekat ada sebuah ketakutan dimatanya…**

**"mian..aku hanya khawatir..aku…"**

**Dia mulai menangis menundukkan kepalanya…**

**Ku usahakan tubuhku berlutut di depannya, dia terkejut dan memundurkan tubuhnya.. tidak lama dia meraih pundakku..**

**"kau..gwacana Lulu?"**

**" mianhe..maafkan kesalahanku..maafkan keegoisanku..maafkan cintaku..maafkan aku…"**

**" Lulu wae?gwacanayo?"**

**Dia membungkukkan badannya..namun tidak lama dia ikut berlutut..**

**Ku ungkapkan semua dosa yang ku lakukan padanya, yang membuatnya menderita—aku tidak sanggup menatapnya..**

**.**

**.**

**Yang ku lihat kini Luhan sedang berlutut didepanku ada apa dengannya?**

**"….mian..aku memang egois meminta maaf darimu tapi..mianhe..sekarang terserah padamu..kau bisa meminta apapun padaku,kau menginginkan kebebasan mu?kau berhak pergi dariku..dari iblis yang selalu membuatmu menangis.. dari iblis yang telah mengurungmu…jika kau ingin melepaskan genggaman tanganku..lepaskanlah..aku akan melepaskannya untukmu..namun jika kau meminta aku untuk melepaskanmu lebih dulu aku tidak sanggup…aku.."**

**Dia mengatakan hal yang sangat ingin aku dengar..**

**Air mataku meleleh meluncur begitu indahnya dipipiku…dia menawarkan kebebasan yang ku inginkan..aku ingin menjawab ya tapi..itu berarti tidak akan ada Luhan lagi dalam hidupku? tidak akan ada lagi Xi Luhan..aku menggeleng saat ia menyeka air mataku dengan lembut..**

**"jangan menangis jebbal..aku tidak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini..pergilah..kemasi barangmu besok aku akan mengantarmu…"**

**"kau mengusirku? Katakan padaku…apa selama ini kau pernah mencintaiku Lulu?"**

**Tanya ku, kutatap mata elang yang pernah melumpuhkanku dalam cinta yang ku rasakan saat ini..dia mengangguk..**

**" bahkan sampai aku matipun aku tetap akan mencintaimu..disetiap kehidupan.."**

**Mata itu tidak berbohong,mata itu yang membuatku mampu berharap dia kembali…**

**"saranghae Luhan-ah..kau janji akan mengabulkan apapun yang aku minta?"**

**Matanya terbelalak mendengar kata cinta yang ku ucapkan..aku tidak bsa menyembunyikan kebahagianku..**

**"aku mau kau kembali menjadi Luhan-ku..Luhan yang akan selalu mencintai Xiumin-nya dengan segenap jiwa..ijinkan aku mencintaimu dan selalu disamping Luhanku.."**

**Meski terlihat kaget mendengar apa yang barusan aku katakan Luhan mengangguk..**

**Cepat saja aku telah memeluknya **

**" ppogosippo…"**

**" nado.."**

**Hangat..pelukan yang selalu aku harapkan..aku menengadahkan kepalaku setelah lama kami berpelukan..Luhan tersenyum dan mengajakku berdiri..**

**" mianhe..goma.."**

**Belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya sudah ku potoong dengan ciuman sekilas dibibirnya..dia menatapku..**

**" aku..aku rindu ciumanmu.."**

**Ucapku malu – malu..ku tundukan wajahku dalam – dalam **

**.**

**_Aiss.. masa' langsung mencium?Xiumine ppaboo….Luhanku baru saja sadar dari sakitnyaaa…_**

**.**

**"aku tidak begitu.."**

**Aku menatapnya lagi ku lihat dia tersenyum..senyum yang dulu pernah ia berikan padaku..Luhanku benar-benar kembali..**

**Aku malu ternyata dia tidak merindukan ciuman..T_T**

**Kurasakan tangannya menangkup wajahku..aku bisa melihat dia ada beberapa senti didepan wajahku..**

**"hanya saja aku merindukan ini…eumpp.."**

**Dia menciumku…bibirnya menempel di bibirku..aku menutup mataku..**

**.**

**_Oettoke?_**

**_._**

**.**

**" hanya saja aku merindukan ini…eumpp.."**

**Kuraih tengkuknya,Xiumine hanya mematung menerima ciumanku terpaksa ku gigit bibirnya perlahan agar dia membuka mulutnya…**

**lalu sedetik kemudian aku langsung mengklaim bibir manis gadis yang aku rindu..Xiumin dan terus mendominasinya.**

**Suara kecupan mulai terdengar lirih tidak ada niat untuk membuat kerinduan kami terusik..aku terus mengeksplor bibir di hadapanku dan menyentuh semua yang ada di dalam mulut istriku dengan halus. Mulai dari gigi, lidah, dan langit-langit mulut Xiumin yang amat sangat ku yang bebas bergerilya masuk ke dalam kemeja yang ia kenakan. Terus merambat ke atas dan meremas sesuatu yang membuat Xiumine mendesah memundurkan tubuhnya..melepas ciuman kami. Ku tatap manik wajahnya dia terlihat bingung..**

**" apa kita akan melakukan 'ITU'?"**

**Dengan polosnya dia mengantupkan dua tangannya..aku tersenyum meraih pinggangnya.**

**" kau keberatan?"**

**"..kau sedang sa.." ku tempelkan telunjukku didagu Xiumine dan perlahan mengangkatnya dia menatapku dengan semburan manis dipipinya..**

**"jika denganmu aku tidak merasakan apapun kecuali cinta..jadikan ini malam pertama kita.."**

**Kucium bibir Xiumine tidak membiarkannya mengatakan apapun..Xiumine mulai mendesah tertahan karena kuncian bibir Ku yang terus mengklaim bibirnya dalam dan tak ingin lepas. Mungkin Xiumin merasa hanya bisa pasrah mendapat perlakuanku..ini memang pertama kami melakukannya karna saat habis menikah kami disibukkan jadwal drama **

**"Aaakhg~ Lulu... Ssshhh—aaghhh~~" desahnya saat Ku perlahan meremas payudaranya membuat ciuman kami terlepas ,aku tersenyum melihat Xiumin kehabisan nafas. Lalu tanpa di suruh ku arahkan tanganku langsung membuka kancing kemeja yang kenakan satu persatu.**

**.**

**BRUK—**

**.**

**Ku jatuhkan tubuh kami ke ranjang besar dismpingku, kuhimpit tubuhnya, dan langsung melumat bibir **

**"eummmhhh~" desah Xiumin seiring permainan tangan serta bibir Ku pada payudara dan bibirnya.**

**Tanpa ragu lagi Xiumin membalas ciumanku,kami saling memagutkan bibir, mengeksploitasi, mendominasi, **

**Memastikan kami nyaman dengan itu,**

**"sarranghae…"**

**"na..do.."**

**.**

**.**

**Kubuka mataku,merasa ada yang memperhatikanku dengan intens.. seorang gadis tengah memandangku dengan tatapan polosnya..**

**" jangan pandangi aku…aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lagi nanti.."**

**" kau tetap akan menjadi Luhan-ku kan?"**

**"..perlu bukti lagi?"**

**Aku mengedipkan mataku menggodanya. Xiumin mengalihkan matanya, dengan cepat kuraih pingangnya agar dia tepat dalam pelukan ku..**

**" aku adalah Luhan-mu…Luhan-nya Xiumin..Luhan suami sah Kim Minseok selalu sampai aku mati.."**

**" kenapa selalu mengatakan sampai kau mati? tidak enak didengar tau.."**

**" biar romantic...aku ingin menebus kesalahanku..eump.."**

**Dia membungkamku lagi..**

**.**

**.**

**Tidak terasa kini hidupku sangat bahagia, sejak 3 bulan lalu Luhanku kembali. Dia sangat baik padaku terlebih saat tau aku sedang hamil 2 bulan..dia benar – benar menjagaku..**

**"nona bukannya tuan tidak mengijinkan nona melakukan hal- hal berat?"**

**"ani..masa merapikan tempat kerja suami sendiri aku tidak boleh..ah ini…"**

**Ku lihat bon-bon yang keluar dari toko bunga dan toko baju..aku tersenyum dan tersentuh melihatnya..**

**.**

**_Jadi selama itu Luhanku yang mengirim itu semua….Luhanku sangat manis..diam diam dia memberiku hadiah..aiss firasatku saat itu benar..tidak ada yang tau melebihi Luhanku apa yang ku sukai..tidak ada sampai aku sendiri ragu..karna sering dia memberi sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan..hehe..map?medical?_**

**_._**

**Dengan perlahan ku buka map biru yang tadi kutemukan..tanganku bergetar..air mataku meleleh lagi..**

**"anniyo….anyoo…i..i..ini..bo..hong.."**

**Tanpa sadar aku menjatuhkan map itu..aku..tubuhku limbung..dan gelap..**

**Sedikit kurasakan seseorang membopongku berlari, terasa sangat panic, tapi apa yang kubaca membuat aku tidak kuasa merasakan apapun…**

**"hyung bagaimana istriku?/dia baik-baik saja kan?baby-ku baikkan?"**

**"tenang Luhan,Xiumin-mu sehat dan baby-mu juga sehat hanya tadi dia kelelahan…eum,.."**

**Kalimat dari dokter mengambang, aku merasa ada sesuatu lagi yang ingin ia katakan—aku masih memejamkan mata-aku—aku masih mencoba menyangkal hasil lap yang ada dimap biru itu…**

**_Name :Xi Luhan_**

**_Teraphy : + kelainan jantung_**

**Aku berharap itu bukan Luhanku..**

**" kau harus operasi Luhan..demi Xiumin dan baby-mu..kau tidak memikirkan mereka?"**

**" hyung,saat ini yang aku cemaskan keadaan mereka bukan diriku sendiri…"**

**" kau terlalu keras kepala..putuskan kau akan operasi dan sembuh.."**

**Sesuatu menyentuh keningku lembut,tangan Luhan..ya tangannya..**

**Tangannya bergetar namun berusaha tetap lembut mengusap keringat dipipiku..ani bukan keringat tapi air mata..**

**" hasilnya akan sama saja kalau itu gagal aku sama saja akan mati.."**

**" kau pesimis Luhan?jinca?kau siapa?kau bukan Xi Luhan yang ku kenal…"**

**" hyung!"**

**" pikirkan istri dan baby-mu!temui aku katakan kau bersedia operasi!"**

**Blamm! suara pintu tertutup..aku membuka mataku saat itu Luhan terlonjak kaget..tapi sebisa mungkin dia menenangkan kekagetannya..dia mengelus pipiku pelan..**

**" gwacanayo Xiumin-ah?"**

**Suara barithonnya bergetar..aku menggeleng**

**" Lulu..kau mau mengabulkan permintaanku?kau janji mau memenuhi apapun yang aku mau kan?"**

**" ne aku ingat..wae?kau menginginkan sesuatu?atau kau mau aku membawa boneka rusau kesini?"**

**Aku menggeleng menerima godaanya. Godaan karna ku tidak bsa lepas dari boneka rusa yang ia dapat saat kencan pertama kami..**

**Ku tatap matanya dalam – dalam..**

**" temuilah dokter oppa…katakan padanya kau mau sembuh..kau mau menjagaku dan menjaga baby kita…katakan padanya kau akan menjaga kami berdua..katakan padnya kau mau operasi sekarang juga.."**

**"ani..Xiumin..aku tidak akan melakukan itu.."**

**"kau mau melanggar janjimu?"**

**Aku menekan kata – kataku..air mataku meleleh dengan lancarnya membasahi pipiku..ku tepis tangan Luhan yang ingin menyeka air mataku..**

**"Xiumin-ah…."**

**Aku tidak membalas tatapan matanya..mataku terlalu rapuh untuk mengatakan hal yang tidak pernah aku lakukan sebelumnya, aku marah pada Luhan karna dia menyembunyikan penyakitnya dariku, aku marah karna dia bermaksud bunuh diri..dengan tidak operasi..**

**" Xiumin-ah.."**

**" bunuh saja aku.."**

**Ucapanku membuat matanya menyipit,ia meraih pundakku..kasar..aku tau dia kaget..**

**" bunuh saja aku dan baby kita agar kau tidak perlu khawatir aku akan menangisimu..aku akan menghawatirkanmu..kajja..bunuh aku…"**

**Aku mengeraskan volume suaraku membuat bibi Lee masuk..mata sendunya menatapku kaget..ya aku sedang memegang pisau..aku meraih pisau setelah mendorong Luhan menjauh dari ranjangku..**

**"Xiumin-ah..jeball jangan lakukan itu.."**

**"nona…!?"**

**" wae?kau ingin bunuh diri dengan mudahnya kenapa aku tidak boleh..?kalau aku mati babyku juga akan mati..kami akan mendahuluimu…lalu kau mau apa?kita sama- sama bunuh diri.."**

**Aku bersiap memotong urat nadiku..perlahan ku tempelkan pisau buah itu dikulitku..ya aku tidak bermain main..jika ini sebuah drama semua orang pasti akan memujiku..memuji actingku karna aku yang seperti anak kecil berubah menjadi gadis dewasa yang sekarat untuk cintanya..tapi ini nyata..**

**setitik darah mulai menunjukan keluar dri sayatan menatapku menggeleng, aku ingin memperdalam sayatanku hingga menembus nadi..**

**"ani..Xiumin-ah!andwe!"**

**Luhan masih mematung..kurasakan pisau itu berhasil memotong nadiku..terasa nyeri..tapi jika itu lebih baik dari melihat suamiku- Luhanku bunuh diri..akan ku lakukan,aku merasa pusing hingga pisau itu terjatuh..**

**"XIUMINII !bertahanlah…!"**

**Luhan menangis. Samar aku mendengar, dia meneriakan namaku berulang – ulang..**

**Begitu cepat…**

**.**

**_Apakah aku sudah mati?_**

**_._**

**Namun aku masih menyadari seseorang menggengam tanganku erat..**

**" Xiumin..gwacanayo..sadarlah..jeball..aku janji..aku janji akan sembuh dan menjaga mu,menjaga baby-kita..aku mohoon..kalau kau mencintai Luhan-mu ini bangunlah..dan lihatlah…Luhan-mu ini akan sembuh dan menjaga kalian…Jeball Xiumin-ah..akan aku tunjukan bahwa Luhanmu akan hidup..Xiumin-ah…"**

**Hatiku sakit mlebih sakit dari pada melihat atau mendengar Luhan bermain dengan gadis lain dulu..ini berbeda..**

**" kau..mau operasi…?"**

**Tanyaku lemah..Luhan mengangguk setelah beberapa kali mencium kening dan tanganku..**

**" ne,dan aku janji akan kembali untuk kalian…"**

**.**

**.**

**Sebuah jalan hidup yang harus kujalani, aku menerima transplantasi jantung. Setelah beberapa hari koma aku sadar, aku melihat sosok yang mendorongku untuk tetap hidup..**

**Dia tersenyum mencium bibirku kilat..**

**" aku percaya Luhanku tidak akan mengingkari janji…sarangheyo.."**

**" jeongmal sarang..Xiumin-ah..""**

**Kini ku akan mulai hidupku dengannya…hidup baru kmi..**

**" sarang sarang sarang Xiumin-ah.."**

**.**

**…..end-**

**.**

**.**


End file.
